


【卓天】礼物

by 1021360404xy



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1021360404xy/pseuds/1021360404xy
Summary: 卓定破费给高天亮买了一个跨年礼物。
Relationships: Zhuo“Knight”Ding/Gao“Tian”Tian-Liang
Kudos: 4





	【卓天】礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 跨年纪念  
> 国际三禁  
> 交往前提

2019就快结束了，时间如白驹过隙。  
高天亮在31号收到了一个快递，扁扁的方形盒子，纯黑色的包装纸下根本看不出装了什么。  
卓天不一会发消息过来。  
「跨年的时候拆」  
搞这么神秘？高天亮本来想马上打开的，奈何他这么说了，就留到12点再拆，倒要看看是什么东西让一向省钱的k皇破费。  
等待的时间总是很漫长。  
距离12点还有半个小时，其实前几个小时高天亮都挂念着这个盒子，越是不能拆他就越想拆，但又不想提前打破这个惊喜。好像卓天那软乎乎的头发一直在骚挠他的心，让他蠢蠢欲动。  
没想到一个礼物就让高天亮分了心，他自己也没料到。  
12点58分，最后两分钟格外难熬。高天亮发消息问卓定。  
「能拆了不？」  
对方秒回。  
「拆吧」  
骚动了半天的心终于能回归平静。高天亮带着几分喜悦和猜疑撕开了黑色包装纸，里面的盒子看起来还挺漂亮。靛蓝色的薄绒覆盖了盒体，正面的中央用银色丝线绣了一串花体字母，应该是品牌名。这么来看盒子里很可能是首饰，但是卓定送首饰干什么呢？  
怀着好奇心，高天亮打开了盒子。里面的东西确实是首饰，但对于他来说，着实有惊无喜。  
一条细窄的黑色choker安静地躺在盒子里，中间的金属坠子闪着冷光。仔细看带子是丝绒的，将黑色演绎得很有质感。  
「你送我这个干什么？」  
「女的才戴这个吧？」  
对方依旧秒回。  
「好看就买了」  
「不喜欢吗？」  
高天亮说不出来心里是什么滋味，也不是说不好看，就是不适合他，要是他是个女的还差不多。  
「看起来还挺贵的」  
「让k皇破费了」  
「你拿去退了吧，我戴不了」  
卓定隔了几分钟才回过来。  
「不太贵」  
「定做的，退不了」  
「你戴着试试看」  
还定做的，看来确实花了不少钱。没办法，高天亮也不想辜负卓定一番心意，挣扎一会还是决定戴上看看。  
拿在手里的确很舒服，丝绒柔软，金属坠子闪闪发光。仔细看，高天亮才发现这个金属坠是一串字母，花体的连笔非常有艺术感，大致是「tian」的样式。后面搭扣垂下来的细链上也有一个很小的金属坠，翻过来看是一个花体的「k」。  
这么看来，确实是定做的。手指接触到金属坠，一阵冰凉，高天亮心里却泛起丝丝暖意。虽然把名字弄成这种形式有点傻，但卓定的心思已经表明得很清楚了。  
以前高天亮也看到过有些女孩戴这种叫choker的颈饰，衬得脖子修长优美，还挺好看的。不过让他自己戴确实有点羞耻，而且还有点困难。在后颈捣鼓了半天，等到金属坠都被体温温暖了，他才终于戴好。对着镜子调整了一下，那颗大的「tian」垂在脖颈前，那颗小的「k」垂在脖颈后。  
高天亮人瘦，脖子也细细长长的，皮肤虽然不算特别白，但这条纯黑色的choker却很衬他的脖子。细窄的带子环绕着细长的脖子，添了几分优美和安静。虽然t恤有点破坏气氛，总归还算有点别致味道。  
「戴好了吗？」  
「发个照片」  
手机响了两声。  
「有点难戴」  
高天亮对着镜子照了张，灯光很亮，那颗金属坠反着光，让黑色丝绒看起来更浓重了，配上他细瘦的脖子，还不错。  
「好看」  
「下次见面戴着吧」  
对于卓定这个请求，高天亮笑了笑，马上回过去。  
「戴给其他人看我可不敢」  
「太贵重了，你说是吧」  
那边也秒回。  
「因为你值得」  
「只戴给我看」  
「还有」  
「新年快乐小天」  
不知不觉都已经迈入2020了，高天亮才反应过来。  
「新年快乐k皇」

卓定买这条choker当然是为了让高天亮只戴给他看，他也知道对方那种性格是绝对不会把这个礼物展示给别人的。就算花了些钱，也值得。  
趁着有几天休息，小情侣终于能见上一面。以前见面也就吃饭开房，厮混两天然后各回各基地。由于这条choker的缘故，见面好像也新鲜了不少，二人各有各的期待，或许还有忐忑。  
走进房间，高天亮放下包就去洗澡。一想到等会可能还要把那条choker拿出来戴上，他就不由自主地放慢了动作，在浴室里磨磨蹭蹭好半天不出来。要是说他怕了，高天亮肯定不承认，但是要说他不怕，好像也不是。可能是别扭吧，毕竟choker是大多数女孩的首饰，而不是他这种电竞宅男。这两种属性放在一起怎么也不太合适，红配绿一般，一言难尽。  
“小天你好了没？”  
门外卓天的声音传来，高天亮像被踩到尾巴一样，心中突突跳。三两下擦干头发和身体，他终于开门走出浴室。  
“你去洗吧。”  
等到卓定进去洗的时候，高天亮的紧张感莫名其妙地又多了些。他不明白为什么本应该是愉快轻松的新年第一次多出了摸不着头脑的悸动。仿佛时间回溯到他们的初夜，那种从腹部缓缓释放的闷热情绪经过胸腔到达喉头，紧绷感将身体拉得有些僵硬。肾上腺素总是这样让人无法平静，甚至连呼吸也因此变得颤抖不稳。  
坐在床头，胡思乱想了一阵，高天亮从包里拿出了那个精致的蓝盒子，缓慢地打开。那条导致他心悸的罪魁祸首正躺在里面，金属坠在酒店的暖光下泛着淡淡的金色。与在基地的冷光下不同，此刻的它显得如此温柔而深邃，黑色丝绒也被赋予了温暖之感，被柔和了边缘的金属与其相得益彰。  
高天亮看着闪闪发亮的“tian”和“k”出神，心里一个想法慢慢发酵，逐渐成型。  
这时浴室的水声停了，没一会儿卓定就从里面出来，棉质t恤的领口上还有几点深色的水渍。  
看到了高天亮手中的盒子，卓定露出了他一贯的笑容，傻傻的又有几分可爱。  
“我帮你戴吧”  
他知道高天亮自己不好戴，主动拿过choker。对方也很配合，乖乖地背过身去。  
细腻的丝绒滑过手指，金属微凉。卓定将它环着高天亮的脖子，将精细的搭扣合好，同时整理好那条连着“k”的细链。  
“好了。”  
高天亮拿着手机看了看颈前的坠子，有点歪，动手拨正了。  
“有一说一，挺怪的。”  
“哪里？”  
“怎么想男的都不会戴这个吧。”  
高天亮歪了歪头，端详起手机里的自己。  
“好看是好看，就是在我身上有点浪费。k夜你这钱花得有点不值。”  
卓定听他这么说，有点不好意思，摸了摸自己还有点湿的头发。  
“我觉得你戴着还挺好看的……”  
“好孩子可不能睁眼说瞎话啊。”  
“真的。”  
转过身，高天亮仰视着站在床边的卓定，望进那双干净的眼睛里。  
“既然你都这么说了，那没问题。”  
他跪起来，双臂伸向另一个男孩的脖颈，环住后往下带。重心不稳，两人歪倒在床上，周身都是清爽的沐浴露的香气，还有一丝丝未干头发的湿润水气。  
好像他们之间的空气都升温了，呼吸交融间仿佛能感受到另一颗心的热度。那种好久未有的感觉又重现了，膨胀着的、跳动着的紧绷感从内脏渗出到皮肤，引起一阵闷热。  
一切都是那么水到渠成，距离越来越近，直到双唇相贴。就像第一次那样浅尝辄止，只有如蜻蜓点水般的啄吻，两个少年回到了情窦初开时的拘谨。  
也不知道是谁加重了呼吸，一并延长了吻，绵长的唇舌相交就此展开。你来我往之间泄出几声喘息和水声，令人面红耳赤。他俩的耳朵确实也红透了，面颊的粉色流露出年轻人的兴奋和快乐。  
从一开始他们就不爱在床第之间交谈，只有简单几句，卓定会问高天亮疼不疼，高天亮会要求轻重缓急。除此之外，几乎都是害羞的沉默。两人都是不会表达感情的类型，更别说在情事中的调情软语了。  
顺利地赤诚相对，体温在肌肤相触中上升，即使空调并没开多高，还是觉得有些热。薄薄的汗水开始在皮肤上出现，形成一层水光。在抚摸和拥抱的过程中，汗水相互混合，你中有我，我中有你，水乳交融。  
高天亮脖子上的坠子随着交合一下一下地抖动，在薄汗的水光衬托下多了一层性感。黑色丝绒禁锢着他细长的脖颈，不禁让人浮想联翩。choker不愧是具有性暗示意义的饰品，在情欲中赋予佩戴者更多的诱惑和魅力。即使高天亮是个细瘦干瘪的少年，这条别具意义的choker也发挥了它的作用。那个“tian”的坠子在摇晃中反射着暖黄的灯光，闪亮耀眼。  
或许是觉得后颈的链子有点硌，或许是出于保护这个礼物的心理，高天亮把它取了下来，放在一旁的枕头上。  
“……怎么取了？”  
卓定喘着气问，一双清澈的眼睛透出疑惑。  
“怕把你的礼物弄脏了。”  
高天亮扬起嘴角，露出一个微笑，猫儿似的嘴唇可爱极了。  
他们心有灵犀地接吻，把所有的笑和愉悦都融进去，唇齿间似乎都有了甜味。  
高潮在心脏发了狂的跳动中如期而至，少年们的十指紧紧相扣，一同迎接令人眼前发白的眩晕。汗水打湿了额发，疲倦也跟了上来。  
“春季赛要开始了。”  
卓定翻身躺在高天亮身旁，侧头看着他，脸上挂着那个熟悉的有点傻又有点可爱的笑容。  
“刚做完就谈比赛，你是没有脑还是没有心？”  
高天亮没想到对方会说这个，顿时觉得有点好笑，疲惫感也减了不少。  
“我都有。”  
和卓定闲扯总是很有趣，不止因为他是个可爱的男孩，也因为他是高天亮喜欢的人。  
“2020了，一起努力。”  
揉了揉卓定的头，一阵满足感充满了高天亮的胸腔，他不自觉地笑了，眼睛里闪着动人的光。  
“一起努力。”  
卓定那柔软含糊的口音总是让高天亮感到舒心。两人有一句没一句地聊着，在逐渐变小的声音下，即将陷入睡眠。  
“我好喜欢你。”  
含糊不清的一句话，不知道是谁说的，也不知道对方听见没有。

半个月后，卓定收到了一个快递，是高天亮寄过来的。拆开后是一个小小的方盒子，黑色的缎面包裹着，怎么看怎么眼熟。  
盒子里面是一条银色的项链，串了一枚银色戒指。凑近仔细看，戒指内壁上刻着一串英文字母：  
GTL&ZD


End file.
